Модуль:Серии/Таблица
local seriesData = {} seriesData.length = 8 --сезон 1 seriesData1 = {} seriesData1.length = 26 --1 серия seriesData11 = {} seriesData11.ruName = 'Магия дружбы. Часть 1' seriesData11.enName = 'Friendship is Magic. Part 1' --2 серия seriesData12 = {} seriesData12.ruName = 'Магия дружбы. Часть 2' seriesData12.enName = 'Friendship is Magic. Part 2' --3 серия seriesData13 = {} seriesData13.ruName = 'Приглашение на бал' seriesData13.enName = 'The Ticket Master' --4 серия seriesData14 = {} seriesData14.ruName = 'Сбор урожая' seriesData14.enName = 'Applebuck Season' --5 серия seriesData15 = {} seriesData15.ruName = 'Заносчивый грифон' seriesData15.enName = 'Griffon the Brush Off' --6 серия seriesData16 = {} seriesData16.ruName = 'Хвастунишка' seriesData16.enName = 'Boast Busters' --7 серия seriesData17 = {} seriesData17.ruName = 'Укрощение дракона' seriesData17.enName = 'Dragonshy' --8 серия seriesData18 = {} seriesData18.ruName = 'Единство противоположностей' seriesData18.enName = 'Look Before You Sleep' --9 серия seriesData19 = {} seriesData19.ruName = 'У страха глаза велики' seriesData19.enName = 'Bridle Gossip' --10 серия seriesData110 = {} seriesData110.ruName = 'Незваные гости' seriesData110.enName = 'Swarm of the Century' --11 серия seriesData111 = {} seriesData111.ruName = 'Последний день зимы' seriesData111.enName = 'Winter Wrap Up' --12 серия seriesData112 = {} seriesData112.ruName = 'Отличительные знаки' seriesData112.enName = 'Call of the Cutie' --13 серия seriesData113 = {} seriesData113.ruName = 'Осенний забег' seriesData113.enName = 'Fall Weather Friends' --14 серия seriesData114 = {} seriesData114.ruName = 'Рождённая для успеха' seriesData114.enName = 'Suited For Success' --15 серия seriesData115 = {} seriesData115.ruName = 'Интуиция Пинки' seriesData115.enName = 'Feeling Pinkie Keen' --16 серия seriesData116 = {} seriesData116.ruName = 'Звуковая радуга' seriesData116.enName = 'Sonic Rainboom' --17 серия seriesData117 = {} seriesData117.ruName = 'Мастер взгляда' seriesData117.enName = 'Stare Master' --18 серия seriesData118 = {} seriesData118.ruName = 'Шоу талантов' seriesData118.enName = 'Show Stoppers' --19 серия seriesData119 = {} seriesData119.ruName = 'Искатели драгоценностей' seriesData119.enName = 'A Dog and Pony Show' --20 серия seriesData120 = {} seriesData120.ruName = 'Секреты дружбы' seriesData120.enName = 'Green Isn\'t Your Color' --21 серия seriesData121 = {} seriesData121.ruName = 'Яблоки раздора' seriesData121.enName = 'Over a Barrel' --22 серия seriesData122 = {} seriesData122.ruName = 'Птица Феникс' seriesData122.enName = 'A Bird in the Hoof' --23 серия seriesData123 = {} seriesData123.ruName = 'История знаков отличия' seriesData123.enName = 'Cutie Mark Chronicles' --24 серия seriesData124 = {} seriesData124.ruName = 'Попытка ревности' seriesData124.enName = 'Owl\'s Well That Ends Well' --25 серия seriesData125 = {} seriesData125.ruName = 'День рождения' seriesData125.enName = 'Party of One' --26 серия seriesData126 = {} seriesData126.ruName = 'Самый лучший вечер' seriesData126.enName = 'The Best Night Ever' --сезон 2 seriesData2 = {} seriesData2.length = 26 --1 серия seriesData21 = {} seriesData21.ruName = 'Возвращение гармонии. Часть 1' seriesData21.enName = 'The Return of Harmony. Part 1' --2 серия seriesData22 = {} seriesData22.ruName = 'Возвращение гармонии. Часть 2' seriesData22.enName = 'The Return of Harmony. Part 2' --3 серия seriesData23 = {} seriesData23.ruName = 'Нулевой урок' seriesData23.enName = 'Lesson Zero' --4 серия seriesData24 = {} seriesData24.ruName = 'Затмение Луны' seriesData24.enName = 'Luna Eclipsed' --5 серия seriesData25 = {} seriesData25.ruName = 'Настоящие сёстры' seriesData25.enName = 'Sisterhooves Social' --6 серия seriesData26 = {} seriesData26.ruName = 'Загадочная лихорадка' seriesData26.enName = 'The Cutie Pox' --7 серия seriesData27 = {} seriesData27.ruName = 'Пусть лучший победит!' seriesData27.enName = 'May the Best Pet Win!' --8 серия seriesData28 = {} seriesData28.ruName = 'Таинственный защитник' seriesData28.enName = 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well' seriesData28.pageName = 'Таинственный защитник (серия)' --9 серия seriesData29 = {} seriesData29.ruName = 'Пони из высшего общества' seriesData29.enName = 'Sweet and Elite' --10 серия seriesData210 = {} seriesData210.ruName = 'Секрет моего роста' seriesData210.enName = 'Secret of My Excess' --11 серия seriesData211 = {} seriesData211.ruName = 'Канун Дня горящего очага' seriesData211.enName = 'Hearth\'s Warming Eve' seriesData211.pageName = 'Канун Дня горящего очага (серия)' --12 серия seriesData212 = {} seriesData212.ruName = 'День семьи' seriesData212.enName = 'Family Appreciation Day' --13 серия seriesData213 = {} seriesData213.ruName = 'Новорождённые пони' seriesData213.enName = 'Baby Cakes' --14 серия seriesData214 = {} seriesData214.ruName = 'Пропажа' seriesData214.enName = 'The Last Roundup' --15 серия seriesData215 = {} seriesData215.ruName = 'Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000' seriesData215.enName = 'The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000' --16 серия seriesData216 = {} seriesData216.ruName = 'Читай и наслаждайся' seriesData216.enName = 'Read It and Weep' --17 серия seriesData217 = {} seriesData217.ruName = 'День сердец и копыт' seriesData217.enName = 'Hearts and Hooves Day' --18 серия seriesData218 = {} seriesData218.ruName = 'Настоящий друг' seriesData218.enName = 'A Friend in Deed' --19 серия seriesData219 = {} seriesData219.ruName = 'Настоять на своём' seriesData219.enName = 'Putting Your Hoof Down' --20 серия seriesData220 = {} seriesData220.ruName = 'Давно пора' seriesData220.enName = 'It\'s About Time' --21 серия seriesData221 = {} seriesData221.ruName = 'Поиски дракона' seriesData221.enName = 'Dragon Quest' --22 серия seriesData222 = {} seriesData222.ruName = 'Ураган Флаттершай' seriesData222.enName = 'Hurricane Fluttershy' --23 серия seriesData223 = {} seriesData223.ruName = 'Секреты и тайны Понивилля' seriesData223.enName = 'Ponyville Confidential' --24 серия seriesData224 = {} seriesData224.ruName = 'Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы' seriesData224.enName = 'MMMystery on the Friendship Express' --25 серия seriesData225 = {} seriesData225.ruName = 'Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1' seriesData225.enName = 'A Canterlot Wedding. Part 1' --26 серия seriesData226 = {} seriesData226.ruName = 'Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2' seriesData226.enName = 'A Canterlot Wedding. Part 2' --сезон 3 seriesData3 = {} seriesData3.length = 13 --1 серия seriesData31 = {} seriesData31.ruName = 'Кристальная империя. Часть 1' seriesData31.enName = 'The Crystal Empire. Part 1' --2 серия seriesData32 = {} seriesData32.ruName = 'Кристальная империя. Часть 2' seriesData32.enName = 'The Crystal Empire. Part 2' --3 серия seriesData33 = {} seriesData33.ruName = 'Слишком много Пинки Пай' seriesData33.enName = 'Too Many Pinkie Pies' --4 серия seriesData34 = {} seriesData34.ruName = 'Плохое яблоко' seriesData34.enName = 'One Bad Apple' --5 серия seriesData35 = {} seriesData35.ruName = 'Магическая дуэль' seriesData35.enName = 'Magic Duel' --6 серия seriesData36 = {} seriesData36.ruName = 'Неспящие в Понивилле' seriesData36.enName = 'Sleepless in Ponyville' --7 серия seriesData37 = {} seriesData37.ruName = 'Академия Чудо-молний' seriesData37.enName = 'Wonderbolts Academy' --8 серия seriesData38 = {} seriesData38.ruName = 'Слёт семьи Эппл' seriesData38.enName = 'Apple Family Reunion' --9 серия seriesData39 = {} seriesData39.ruName = 'Спайк к вашим услугам' seriesData39.enName = 'Spike at Your Service' --10 серия seriesData310 = {} seriesData310.ruName = 'Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай' seriesData310.enName = 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' --11 серия seriesData311 = {} seriesData311.ruName = 'Только для любимцев' seriesData311.enName = 'Just for Sidekicks' --12 серия seriesData312 = {} seriesData312.ruName = 'Игры, в которые играют пони' seriesData312.enName = 'Games Ponies Play' --13 серия seriesData313 = {} seriesData313.ruName = 'Загадочное волшебное лекарство' seriesData313.enName = 'Magical Mystery Cure' --сезон 4 seriesData4 = {} seriesData4.length = 26 --1 серия seriesData41 = {} seriesData41.ruName = 'Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1' seriesData41.enName = 'Princess Twilight Sparkle. Part 1' --2 серия seriesData42 = {} seriesData42.ruName = 'Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2' seriesData42.enName = 'Princess Twilight Sparkle. Part 2' --3 серия seriesData43 = {} seriesData43.ruName = 'Замко-мания' seriesData43.enName = 'Castle Mane-ia' --4 серия seriesData44 = {} seriesData44.ruName = 'Дэринг Доунт' seriesData44.enName = 'Daring Don\'t' --5 серия seriesData45 = {} seriesData45.ruName = 'Полёт к финишу' seriesData45.enName = 'Flight to the Finish' --6 серия seriesData46 = {} seriesData46.ruName = 'Суперпони' seriesData46.enName = 'Power Ponies' --7 серия seriesData47 = {} seriesData47.ruName = 'Летучие мыши!' seriesData47.enName = 'Bats!' --8 серия seriesData48 = {} seriesData48.ruName = 'Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен' seriesData48.enName = 'Rarity Takes Manehattan' --9 серия seriesData49 = {} seriesData49.ruName = 'Пинки Эппл Пай' seriesData49.enName = 'Pinkie Apple Pie' --10 серия seriesData410 = {} seriesData410.ruName = 'Радужные водопады' seriesData410.enName = 'Rainbow Falls' --11 серия seriesData411 = {} seriesData411.ruName = 'Третий лишний' seriesData411.enName = 'Three\'s A Crowd' --12 серия seriesData412 = {} seriesData412.ruName = 'Гордость Пинки' seriesData412.enName = 'Pinkie Pride' --13 серия seriesData413 = {} seriesData413.ruName = 'Будь проще!' seriesData413.enName = 'Simple Ways' --14 серия seriesData414 = {} seriesData414.ruName = 'Ванильная пони' seriesData414.enName = 'Filli Vanilli' --15 серия seriesData415 = {} seriesData415.ruName = 'Время с Искоркой' seriesData415.enName = 'Twilight Time' --16 серия seriesData416 = {} seriesData416.ruName = 'Быть Бризи непросто' seriesData416.enName = 'It Ain\'t Easy Being Breezies' --17 серия seriesData417 = {} seriesData417.ruName = 'Пони, которая присматривает за мной' seriesData417.enName = 'Somepony to Watch Over Me' --18 серия seriesData418 = {} seriesData418.ruName = 'Мод Пай' seriesData418.enName = 'Maud Pie' seriesData418.pageName = 'Мод Пай (серия)' --19 серия seriesData419 = {} seriesData419.ruName = 'Помощь Крошки Бель' seriesData419.enName = 'For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils' --20 серия seriesData420 = {} seriesData420.ruName = 'Прыжок веры' seriesData420.enName = 'Leap of Faith' --21 серия seriesData421 = {} seriesData421.ruName = 'Экзамен на раз, два, три!' seriesData421.enName = 'Testing Testing 1, 2, 3' --22 серия seriesData422 = {} seriesData422.ruName = 'Честная сделка' seriesData422.enName = 'Trade Ya!' --23 серия seriesData423 = {} seriesData423.ruName = 'В плену у вдохновения' seriesData423.enName = 'Inspiration Manifestation' --24 серия seriesData424 = {} seriesData424.ruName = 'Эквестрийские игры' seriesData424.enName = 'Equestria Games' --25 серия seriesData425 = {} seriesData425.ruName = 'Королевство Искорки. Часть 1' seriesData425.enName = 'Twilight\'s Kingdom. Part 1' --26 серия seriesData426 = {} seriesData426.ruName = 'Королевство Искорки. Часть 2' seriesData426.enName = 'Twilight\'s Kingdom. Part 2' --сезон 5 seriesData5 = {} seriesData5.length = 26 --1 серия seriesData51 = {} seriesData51.ruName = 'Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1' seriesData51.enName = 'The Cutie Map. Part 1' --2 серия seriesData52 = {} seriesData52.ruName = 'Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2' seriesData52.enName = 'The Cutie Map. Part 2' --3 серия seriesData53 = {} seriesData53.ruName = 'Замок, милый замок' seriesData53.enName = 'Castle Sweet Castle' --4 серия seriesData54 = {} seriesData54.ruName = 'Блум и тень' seriesData54.enName = 'Bloom & Gloom' --5 серия seriesData55 = {} seriesData55.ruName = 'Спасибо Танку за воспоминания' seriesData55.enName = 'Tanks for the Memories' --6 серия seriesData56 = {} seriesData56.ruName = 'Родео в Эпполузе' seriesData56.enName = 'Appleoosa\'s Most Wanted' --7 серия seriesData57 = {} seriesData57.ruName = 'Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда' seriesData57.enName = 'Make New Friends but Keep Discord' --8 серия seriesData58 = {} seriesData58.ruName = 'Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна' seriesData58.enName = 'The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone' --9 серия seriesData59 = {} seriesData59.ruName = 'Кусочек жизни' seriesData59.enName = 'Slice of Life' --10 серия seriesData510 = {} seriesData510.ruName = 'Принцесса Спайк' seriesData510.enName = 'Princess Spike' --11 серия seriesData511 = {} seriesData511.ruName = 'Разрушитель вечеринки' seriesData511.enName = 'Party Pooped' --12 серия seriesData512 = {} seriesData512.ruName = 'Налаживание отношений' seriesData512.enName = 'Amending Fences' --13 серия seriesData513 = {} seriesData513.ruName = 'Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?' seriesData513.enName = 'Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?' --14 серия seriesData514 = {} seriesData514.ruName = 'Бутик в Кантерлоте' seriesData514.enName = 'Canterlot Boutique' --15 серия seriesData515 = {} seriesData515.ruName = 'Рарити идёт по следу!' seriesData515.enName = 'Rarity Investigates!' --16 серия seriesData516 = {} seriesData516.ruName = 'Сделано в Манхэттене' seriesData516.enName = 'Made in Manehattan' --17 серия seriesData517 = {} seriesData517.ruName = 'Братский фестиваль' seriesData517.enName = 'Brotherhooves Social' --18 серия seriesData518 = {} seriesData518.ruName = 'В поисках утраченного знака' seriesData518.enName = 'Crusaders of the Lost Mark' --19 серия seriesData519 = {} seriesData519.ruName = 'Пинки Пай кое-что знает' seriesData519.enName = 'The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows' --20 серия seriesData520 = {} seriesData520.ruName = 'Разбивающие сердца' seriesData520.enName = 'Hearthbreakers' --21 серия seriesData521 = {} seriesData521.ruName = 'Мастер страха' seriesData521.enName = 'Scare Master' --22 серия seriesData522 = {} seriesData522.ruName = 'А что с Дискордом?' seriesData522.enName = 'What About Discord?' --23 серия seriesData523 = {} seriesData523.ruName = 'Хуффилды и МакКолты' seriesData523.enName = 'The Hooffields and McColts' --24 серия seriesData524 = {} seriesData524.ruName = 'Гвоздь программы' seriesData524.enName = 'The Mane Attraction' --25 серия seriesData525 = {} seriesData525.ruName = 'Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1' seriesData525.enName = 'The Cutie Re-Mark. Part 1' --26 серия seriesData526 = {} seriesData526.ruName = 'Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2' seriesData526.enName = 'The Cutie Re-Mark. Part 2' --сезон 6 seriesData6 = {} seriesData6.length = 26 --1 серия seriesData61 = {} seriesData61.ruName = 'Кристаллинг. Часть 1' seriesData61.enName = 'The Crystalling. Part 1' --2 серия seriesData62 = {} seriesData62.ruName = 'Кристаллинг. Часть 2' seriesData62.enName = 'The Crystalling. Part 2' --3 серия seriesData63 = {} seriesData63.ruName = 'Подарок для Мод Пай' seriesData63.enName = 'The Gift of the Maud Pie' --4 серия seriesData64 = {} seriesData64.ruName = 'Знаки отличия' seriesData64.enName = 'On Your Marks' seriesData64.pageName = 'Знаки отличия (серия)' --5 серия seriesData65 = {} seriesData65.ruName = 'Испытания огнём' seriesData65.enName = 'Gauntlet of Fire' --6 серия seriesData66 = {} seriesData66.ruName = 'Никаких вторых шансов' seriesData66.enName = 'No Second Prances' --7 серия seriesData67 = {} seriesData67.ruName = 'Новичок Дэш' seriesData67.enName = 'Newbie Dash' --8 серия seriesData68 = {} seriesData68.ruName = 'День очага' seriesData68.enName = 'A Hearth\'s Warming Tail' --9 серия seriesData69 = {} seriesData69.ruName = 'Новости Седельного ряда' seriesData69.enName = 'The Saddle Row Review' --10 серия seriesData610 = {} seriesData610.ruName = 'Выходной Эпплджек' seriesData610.enName = 'Applejack\'s "Day" Off' --11 серия seriesData611 = {} seriesData611.ruName = 'Братишка Флаттершай' seriesData611.enName = 'Flutter Brutter' --12 серия seriesData612 = {} seriesData612.ruName = 'Добавь специй в свою жизнь' seriesData612.enName = 'Spice Up Your Life' --13 серия seriesData613 = {} seriesData613.ruName ='Страннее фанатских историй' seriesData613.enName = 'Stranger Than Fan Fiction' --14 серия seriesData614 = {} seriesData614.ruName = 'Не ставь карт впереди пони' seriesData614.enName = 'The Cart Before the Ponies' --15 серия seriesData615 = {} seriesData615.ruName = '28 розыгрышей спустя' seriesData615.enName = '28 Pranks Later' --16 серия seriesData616 = {} seriesData616.ruName = 'Времена меняются' seriesData616.enName = 'The Times They Are a Changeling' --17 серия seriesData617 = {} seriesData617.ruName = 'Подземелья и Дискорды' seriesData617.enName = 'Dungeons & Discords' --18 серия seriesData618 = {} seriesData618.ruName = 'Бакбольный сезон' seriesData618.enName = 'Buckball Season' --19 серия seriesData619 = {} seriesData619.ruName = 'Виноваты знаки отличия' seriesData619.enName = 'The Fault in Our Cutie Marks' --20 серия seriesData620 = {} seriesData620.ruName = 'Вива Лас-Пегас' seriesData620.enName = 'Viva Las Pegasus' --21 серия seriesData621 = {} seriesData621.ruName = 'За всем не угонишься' seriesData621.enName = 'Every Little Thing She Does' --22 серия seriesData622 = {} seriesData622.ruName = 'Точка зрения пони' seriesData622.enName = 'P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)' --23 серия seriesData623 = {} seriesData623.ruName ='Где скрывается ложь' seriesData623.enName = 'Where the Apple Lies' --24 серия seriesData624 = {} seriesData624.ruName ='Высший пилотаж' seriesData624.enName = 'Top Bolt' --25 серия seriesData625 = {} seriesData625.ruName ='Туда и обратно. Часть 1' seriesData625.enName = 'To Where and Back Again. Part 1' --26 серия seriesData626 = {} seriesData626.ruName ='Туда и обратно. Часть 2' seriesData626.enName = 'To Where and Back Again. Part 2' --сезон 7 seriesData7 = {} seriesData7.length = 26 --1 серия seriesData71 = {} seriesData71.ruName ='Совет Селестии' seriesData71.enName = 'Celestial Advice' --2 серия seriesData72 = {} seriesData72.ruName ='Чаша терпения' seriesData72.enName = 'All Bottled Up' --3 серия seriesData73 = {} seriesData73.ruName ='Буря эмоций' seriesData73.enName = 'A Flurry of Emotions' --4 серия seriesData74 = {} seriesData74.ruName ='Друзья навеки' seriesData74.enName = 'Rock Solid Friendship' --5 серия seriesData75 = {} seriesData75.ruName ='Флаттершай выбирает свой путь' seriesData75.enName = 'Fluttershy Leans In' --6 серия seriesData76 = {} seriesData76.ruName ='Вечный жеребёнок' seriesData76.enName = 'Forever Filly' --7 серия seriesData77 = {} seriesData77.ruName ='Родительская опека' seriesData77.enName = 'Parental Glideance' --8 серия seriesData78 = {} seriesData78.ruName ='Сложно что-то сказать' seriesData78.enName = 'Hard to Say Anything' --9 серия seriesData79 = {} seriesData79.ruName ='Честная Эппл' seriesData79.enName = 'Honest Apple' --10 серия seriesData710 = {} seriesData710.ruName ='Королевская проблема' seriesData710.enName = 'A Royal Problem' --11 серия seriesData711 = {} seriesData711.ruName ='Избегая неприятностей' seriesData711.enName = 'Not Asking for Trouble' --12 серия seriesData712 = {} seriesData712.ruName ='Нарушенная гармония' seriesData712.enName = 'Discordant Harmony' --13 серия seriesData713 = {} seriesData713.ruName ='Идеальная пара' seriesData713.enName = 'The Perfect Pear' --14 серия seriesData714 = {} seriesData714.ruName ='Обратная сторона славы' seriesData714.enName = 'Fame and Misfortune' --15 серия seriesData715 = {} seriesData715.ruName ='И нашим и вашим' seriesData715.enName = 'Triple Threat' --16 серия seriesData716 = {} seriesData716.ruName ='Истории у костра' seriesData716.enName = 'Campfire Tales' --17 серия seriesData717 = {} seriesData717.ruName ='Преобразить оборотня' seriesData717.enName = 'To Change a Changeling' --18 серия seriesData718 = {} seriesData718.ruName ='Дэринг Ду уходит?' seriesData718.enName = 'Daring Done?' --19 серия seriesData719 = {} seriesData719.ruName ='Грива в тебе не главное' seriesData719.enName = 'It Isn\'t the Mane Thing About You' --20 серия seriesData720 = {} seriesData720.ruName ='Полезная информация' seriesData720.enName = 'A Health of Information' --21 серия seriesData721 = {} seriesData721.ruName ='Знаки отличия и игры' seriesData721.enName = 'Marks and Recreation' --22 серия seriesData722 = {} seriesData722.ruName ='Дело было в дирижабле' seriesData722.enName = 'Once Upon a Zeppelin' --23 серия seriesData723 = {} seriesData723.ruName ='Секреты и пироги' seriesData723.enName = 'Secrets and Pies' --24 серия seriesData724 = {} seriesData724.ruName ='Разные интересы' seriesData724.enName = 'Uncommon Bond' --25 серия seriesData725 = {} seriesData725.ruName ='Борьба теней. Часть 1' seriesData725.enName = 'Shadow Play. Part 1' --26 серия seriesData726 = {} seriesData726.ruName ='Борьба теней. Часть 2' seriesData726.enName = 'Shadow Play. Part 2' --сезон 8 seriesData8 = {} seriesData8.length = 17 --1 серия seriesData81 = {} seriesData81.enName = 'School Daze. Часть 1' --2 серия seriesData82 = {} seriesData82.enName = 'School Daze. Часть 2' --3 серия seriesData83 = {} seriesData83.enName = 'The Maud Couple' --4 серия seriesData84 = {} seriesData84.enName = 'Fake It Til You Make It' --5 серия seriesData85 = {} seriesData85.enName = 'Grannies Gone Wild' --6 серия seriesData86 = {} seriesData86.enName = 'Surf and or Turf' --7 серия seriesData87 = {} seriesData87.enName = 'Horse Play' --8 серия seriesData88 = {} seriesData88.enName = 'The Parent Map' --9 серия seriesData89 = {} seriesData89.enName = 'Non-Compete Clause' --10 серия seriesData810 = {} seriesData810.enName = 'The Break Up Break Down' --11 серия seriesData811 = {} seriesData811.enName = 'Molt Down' --12 серия seriesData812 = {} seriesData812.enName = 'Marks for Effort' --13 серия seriesData813 = {} seriesData813.enName = 'The Mean 6' --14 серия seriesData814 = {} seriesData814.enName = 'Yakity-Sax' --15 серия seriesData815 = {} seriesData815.enName = 'A Matter of Principals' --16 серия seriesData816 = {} seriesData816.enName = 'The Hearth is Warming Club' --17 серия seriesData817 = {} seriesData817.enName = 'Friendship University' return seriesData